Gin & Creed: The Bet
by JTrain027
Summary: In this crazy one-shot crossover that mostly parody's a popular episode of "Drake & Josh", the trio from Gintama get trapped in the real world and become housemates of WWE's The New Day. Then one day, leaders Gintoki and Austin Creed make a bet to see who could go longer without their biggest habits. Hilarity and craziness ensues, with an unexpected ending.


**The following story is a crazy parody of a certain episode from a once popular TV show. It was created for entertainment purposes and should NOT be taken seriously. Also, please note that this was originally written and posted on DeviantArt in October 2018. So don't be too confused if certain things seem out of place.**

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of San Diego, California, there was a big condominium. Its owners were none other than WWE's The New Day: Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, and Austin Creed aka Xavier Woods. When taking time off from wrestling (usually when at least one of them has suffered a legitimate injury), they often spend their free time in the condo, which they purchased sometime after dropping their awful gospel-based gimmick and moving on to their much better positivity-based gimmick.

One day, three unusual-looking strangers suddenly showed up at The New Day's condo. To Creed's surprise, they were none other than Gintoki "Gin" Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, and Kagura of the anime/manga series _Gintama_. Shinpachi explained that during an odd job, they unwittingly opened a vortex that sent them into the real world. What's more, not only did the trio have no way of returning to _their_ world, but Kagura doesn't have her super strength; she was basically a regular human girl now. Feeling bad for the Yorozuya (general merchant) trio, The New Day decided to allow them to stay in at their condo until they found a way of returning to _Gintama_. And so began a series of "odd" misadventures for The New Day outside of WWE.

For the next year and a half, the Yorozuya trio had slowly adapted with the real world. They passed themselves off as foreigners on a long vacation while maintaining their Odd Job status to both do something with their lives and to pay off their rent for The New Day's condo. Surprisingly or not, their Odd Job business was working better in the real world than in _Gintama_. Anyway, outside of their regular routines, the Yorozuya trio and The New Day have grown close to each other since the former's stay in the real world. While Shinpachi and Kagura had mostly bonded with Kofi and Big E, Gin and Creed developed a more complex relationship. The two leaders of their respective team had gotten along like rival siblings and often competed against each other in crazy (but relatively harmless) challenges. There was _one_ challenge, however, that neither Gin nor Creed would ever forget.

It started on a Saturday evening. Gin was in the kitchen having Fruit Loops cereal with soda and sugar instead of milk. Creed was in the living room, sitting on the couch and playing the PlayStation 2 while shouting at the TV and hollering like an excited little kid. Just then, Shinpachi came running down the stairs. He was in a hurry to go somewhere. Unfortunately, Gin and Creed were too caught in their hobbies to pay attention.

Shinpachi: (to Gin & Creed, as he is getting ready to leave) "Hi, guys! I need a favor!"

Gin & Creed: "Uh."

Shinpachi: "Kagura is over at Susie's house and it's about to pour down rain."

Gin & Creed: "Uh."

Shinpachi: "You know, ever since we've been stuck in this world, Kagura has been acting like one of those stereotypical tween girls from cheesy sitcoms. I guess not having her powers has caused her to loss site of herself."

Gin & Creed: "Uh."

Shinpachi: "Anyway, since Kofi and Big E are out at the moment, I need at least one of you guys to take Kagura's umbrella and walk her back here."

Gin & Creed: "Uh." (Shinpachi exits the condo)

Gin: (mouthful) "Creed, you should take that umbrella and go get Kagura."

Creed: (while playing) "Okay, see you when you get back from Kagura!"

An hour and a half later, it was pouring outside. Creed was still playing on the PS2 while Gin was lying beside him, eating a bag of chips and chocolate syrup. Just then, an angry and soaking wet Kagura entered the condo, with thunder and lightning striking behind her as she slammed the door and yelled, "Hello…?!" When neither Gin nor Creed responded, she marched over to the couch (in squishy footsteps) and yelled louder, "HELLO…?!"

When Gin noticed Kagura's presence, he simply said, "Oh, hey." He then picked up the umbrella and handed it to Kagura, "This is for you." As Karuga held her umbrella, Shinpachi returned. The moment he spotted a drenched Kagura, Shinpachi immediately realized neither Gin nor Creed did what he asked them to do. Shinpachi angrily walked around the couch, snatching Gin's bag of chips before grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. This sudden action caused Gin and Creed to respectively yell "Hey!" and gasp dramatically.

Creed: "What up, Shinpachi?!"

Shinpachi: "_One_ thing! I asked you guys to do _one_ thing for me! Look at Kagura!"

Creed: (he and Gin look at Kagura for a few seconds to notice how soaked she is, and then look back at Shinpachi) "She's wet." (Shinpachi face palms)

Kagura: (annoyed) "Everyone can tell I'm wet, you tool!"

Shinpachi: "You guys were too busy to go get Kagura. But you weren't too busy to play video games all day."

Gin: "Creed."

Shinpachi: "Or to sit around swallowing twenty pounds of junk food."

Creed: "Gin."

Kagura: (to Shinpachi) "I keep _telling_ you they're unreliable idiots!"

Shinpachi: "Well, do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" (Creed glares at Gin)

Gin: "Well…" (Grunts) "You see, I view this whole incident as a _learning_ experience."

Shinpachi: (groans in annoyance) "That's it! Both of you, to your room! You're grounded tonight." (Gin and Creed both get up)

Gin: "You can't ground us; we're grown man!"

Creed: "And besides, we both made plans for tonight!"

Shinpachi yanked Creed's shirt and gave them an angry glare before calmly saying, "Go apologize to Kagura, and then both of you, _to your room_." He released Creed's shirt and folded his arms. Gin and Creed sighed and reluctantly apologized to Kagura, who responded by tilting face down and shaking her head—spraying water from her hair at them.

In their room, Gin and Creed were sitting on their own couch. Creed was still playing his PS2 while Gin was now eating Cheese Balls. They soon began arguing over the incident with Kagura.

Gin: "You realize this is your fault, right?"

Creed: "No; I do not _realize_ that!"

Gin: "You couldn't stop playing your video games for ten minutes to take Kagura her stupid umbrella?"

Creed: "Hey, that umbrella isn't stupid. It's a fancy Chinese-like item that means a lot to Kagura. You should know that!"

Gin: "Oh, just face it, Creed. You're addicted to video games."

Creed: "I am not addicted to them!" (Smiling) "I am _in love_ with them!"

Gin: "Well, how sad."

Creed: "Not as sad as being addicted to junk food, which you are. Man, I know you have a sweet tooth and all, but don't you know how bad that stuff is for you?"

Gin: (throws bag of Cheese Balls at Creed, picks up video game controller, and says mockingly) "Ooh, look at me, I'm Austin Creed! I play video games all day long! Life? No, thank you, sir! I got me a video game!" (Puts the controller down)

Creed: (stuffs a fistful of Cheese Balls into his mouth and says mockingly) "Ooh, I'm Gintoki! Nutrition? Not for me! I'm just gonna eat me a big ol' bag of Cheese Balls!" (Shoves more Cheese Balls into his mouth)

When Gin dryly responded "Which you're allergic to," Creed began frantically spitting out the Cheese Balls. He picked up a dust buster and used it on his tongue, getting it stuck for a few seconds before yanking it out. Once Creed spit out the rest of the Cheese Ball crumbs, he and Gin continued their conversation.

Gin: "Besides, food is a necessity. Video games have no value."

Creed: "Video games teach hand-eye coordination, which is why I now have _cat-like_ reflexes!"

Gin: (throws a baseball, which hits Creed on the head) "Yeah. _Dead_ cat-like reflexes."

Creed: (stands up) "I wasn't ready! Besides, I can quit video games a lot easier than you can quit junk food!"

Gin: (stands up) "Oh, really?" (Sniffs) "You smell that, Creed? It smells like a bet to me."

Creed: "No, I smell…" (Long sniff) "…you _losing_ a bet!"

Gin: "Okay, hot pants; it's on! You give up video games, I give up junk food. First one to cave loses."

Creed: "Okay. What happens when _you_ lose?"

Gin: (chuckles) "When _you_ lose, you have to, uh…" (Looks at Creed's hair and gets an idea) "…dye your hair pink."

Creed: "Okay. Loser has to dye his hair pink." (They shake hands)

Gin: "So we're starting right now?"

Creed: "_Yeah_, we're starting right now!" (They try to start, but quickly change their minds) "Or we could start in the morning?"

Gin: "Morning works." (They continue doing their habits)

The next morning, Gin and Creed told Kagura about their bet. With assistance from one of the neighbors, Kagura created a contract for Gin and Creed to sign. The duo read the contract, which stated they both quit their habits from "must not play video games" to "cannot eat junk food of any kind". However, they were confused when the end said "whoever caves must die". Kagura turned the page, showing the sentence continued with "his hair pink." Once that was clarified, Gin and Creed signed the contract, and the bet was officially on. Later that day, Creed uploaded a short video on his YouTube channel, _UpUpDownDown_, telling his viewers that he was taking a hiatus from playing video games for an uncertain amount of time without stating why. (The video was put in "private" shortly afterwards.)

A couple of days later, at the kitchen table, Creed tried doing a puzzle to replace playing video games, but he had a hard time putting some of the pieces together. He eventually became so frustrated, that he stood up and yelled, "Stupid sky! You don't want to fit? Fine! Brrrrring! It's for _you_!" He grabbed the kitchen phone and banged it on the puzzle pieces for a couple of seconds before putting it back to continue yelling, "There! Who fits _now_?!" Creed then took a deep breath to calm down a little. After that, he started pacing around, desperately trying to find something else to replace playing video games or else he would explode. When he looked at the microwave oven, he stopped pacing and instantly developed an idea.

Creed walked toward the microwave oven. Once there, he pressed a couple of buttons, which made beeping sounds. Hearing those sounds made him grin widely and utter "Creed likey." He then began pressing the buttons like crazy while laughing hysterically. When Creed turned around and noticed the blender, he pressed its buttons and was amazed with the whirling sound. So he began playing around with the microwave oven and blender while laughing and shouting various button names.

Creed was having a lot of fun with his little "video game replacement"…until Gin walked into the kitchen and caught him in the act. When he noticed Gin's presence, Creed temporarily froze. Realizing what the video game obsessed wrestler was doing, Gin shook his head and said with a light grin, "Pathetic." Embarrassed, Creed picked up the blender and ran out of the kitchen with it.

Once Creed was gone, Gin ran over to one of the cabinets, took out a bag of Cheese Balls and box of Doodle Cakes, and piled them all over the table Creed used for the puzzle. Gin sat down and sighed in relief as he began feeling the junk food before him. "Oh, sweet cupcakes. You feel so nice." He sniffed one of the cupcakes. "I can't eat you now, but don't worry, we'll be together again soon." Unfortunately, Creed caught him in the act from the kitchen window.

Creed: "Yeah. _I'm_ pathetic." (Laughs and walks away)

Gin: (embarrassed while petting a cupcake) "It's okay little snacks. The mean man is gone."

The next morning, Gin woke up at 7am to get ready for the Odd Jobs business. He tiredly walked into the bathroom. When he turned on the light and looked at his refection in the mirror, Gin saw red marks all over his face. At first, he thought he was just seeing things due to being tired. But when he looked at his hands and arms, they had red marks as well. Relooking at himself in the mirror and feeling his face, Gin's eyes widened in horror (with _Psycho_-like music playing) as he realized he had a hideous body rash! And he screamed so loud that he woke up not just everyone in the condominium, but also about half the people in the neighborhood.

When the condo's residents learned what the scream was about, Big E called one of the neighbors, Dr. John Carlson to check Gin's rash. The doctor arrived at the condo half an hour later, with all the guys gathered in the living room as he carefully examined the silver-haired semi-retired samurai on the couch. After a few minutes, Dr. Carlson came to a conclusion.

John: "Okay, this will sound a little odd, but the recent change in Gin's diet caused the rash."

Creed: "Wait a minute. You're saying he got that rash from _not_ eating junk food?"

Shinpachi: "Is that even possible?"

John: "Sure. You see, his body was so accustomed to all fat, sugar, and sodium. So when he suddenly stopped, it resulted in this hideous facial rash." (Gin gives him a look) "No offense."

Kofi: "Well, we really appreciate you coming by, John."

Big E: "Yes; it's nice to have a doctor living across the street."

John: "Yes, nice for _you_." (Writes a check and hands it to Big E) "Here's your bill."

Big E: (looks at the bill, and then his eyes widen) "$300?!"

John: "Yep. See ya."

Gin: "Wait! What about my hideous facial rash?"

John: "Well, I normally advise my patients to stay away from junk food. But in light of your face, I suggest that you _eat_ some; perhaps a Doodle Cake." (Writes a check and hands it to Gin before pointing at Big E) "$300." (He leaves)

Gin: (looks at himself in the mirror) "I can't believe this. How are we going to do our Odd Jobs business when I look like a less ugly version of Deadpool?" (The screen suddenly freezes and Deadpool pops in from the right side)

Deadpool: "Hey! I resent that joke! Although, I _do_ appreciate this special if pointless cameo. Chicka-chicka!" (He leaves and the screen resumes)

Shinpachi: "Well, you heard the doctor, Gin."

Creed: (shouts) "YEAH! Bring in the junk food! WOO!" (Starts dancing and singing) "Austin won the bet~! Gin's gonna have pink hair~! La, la, la, la LA~!"

As Creed did his victory dance, Kagura walked in carrying a cardboard box. "Hey, spaz!" Creed stopped to look at her. "This package just came for you." Creed took the package, which read it was from James Rolf, aka The Angry Video Game Nerd. When he opened the box and looked inside, he gasped dramatically and pulled out a silver console.

Creed: (surprised) "It's a Nintendo GameCube!"

Gin: (gets up and walks to Creed) "No way. The GameCube went obsolete more than ten years ago."

Creed: "Never underestimate The Angry Video Game Nerd, Gin."

Kofi: "Yo, Creed! Is that really a GameCube?"

Creed: "Yes! The most sophisticated gaming experience ever created by humans! And it's the platinum version. _Platinum_! Oh man, I got to plug this in!" (Runs over to the couch)

Gin: (follows Creed until they sit down) "Good. Cause the second you do, you lose the bet."

Creed: "Oh, but…But—" (Stammers for a few seconds, and then picks up the mirror and shoves it in Gin's face)

Gin: (looks away in horror) "No!"

Creed: "You got to eat some junk food right now! The doctor said so!"

Gin: "No way, man! Not gonna happen! Now go ahead. Play your ultra-cool new GameCube."

Creed: "No!"

Gin: (picks up the GameCube and waves it at Creed's face) "It's platinum~."

Creed: (whining) "I know…! But I'm not playing it."

Gin: (puts the GameCube down) "And I'm not eating junk food."

Gin and Greed began alternating between showing reflection and GameCube. Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E watched in disapproval. Kagura on the other hand smiled and said, "This is the greatest day of my life."

The next week was pretty rough for the two leaders and their friends. Gin had to wear a Kabuki mask during the Odd Jobs business to hide his facial rash. Needless to say, things didn't go smoothly for the Yorozuya trio like before. Creed wasn't doing much better. During an open house tag team match with The New Day facing Cesaro and Sheamus (aka The Bar), Creed was feeling sad because he missed playing video games so much. When he became the legal man, Creed began hallucinating and thought Sheamus was a monstrous troll from a video game. Creed shouted "Must defeat evil troll!" and started attacking Sheamus senselessly. Long story short, not only did The New Day lose the match by disqualification, but Creed's action caused them to get suspended for ten days.

The following day, in the living room of the condominium, the two leaders' predicaments were becoming problematic. Gin was sitting by a window and unhappily looking at himself in the mirror while Creed was rocking back and forth on the couch while cradling the GameCube and repeating its name over and over. Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E watched them from the kitchen window with a mix of worry and disappointment.

Shinpachi: "Can you believe those two?"

Kofi: "I know. Even though he's our best friend, Big E and I hope Austin will cave in soon, because he can't focus on wrestling in _this_ condition."

Big E: "Video games have been a big part of Austin's life since 2015. So there's no way he can keep this up much longer. Gin with win this bet easily."

Shinpachi: "Are you kidding? Gin's rash is spreading; _he'll_ cave first. I guarantee it."

Big E: (he and Kofi look at each other and develop an idea) "Oh, _really_, Shinpachi?"

Kofi: "Because Big E and I bet that _our_ boy will cave before _your_ boy."

Shinpachi: (intrigued) "Oh; you two want to _bet_ on that?"

The three guys soon told Kagura about their bet. She then created a contract similar to Gin and Creed's for them to sign. And just like the other one, the end said "Loser dies", which confused and/or shocked the three guys. Kagura gave an annoyed sigh as she turned the page to show that the sentence continued with "his hair pink." Once that was clarified, Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E signed the contract, and their bet was officially on.

A little bit later, Creed was still in the living room, sitting on the couch and embracing his GameCube. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and groaned in frustration before saying, "That's it! The bet isn't worth it! I have to play you!" He was about to plug the GameCube to the TV, until Kagura entered the living room and caught him.

Kagura: (shouts) "CREED!" (Creed yells and falls back on the couch) "What are you doing?!"

Creed: "I can't take it anymore! I have to play the GameCube! It's _platinum_!"

Kagura: "Would you calm down?!"

Creed: "I can't calm down! I just can't handle this anymore! I—" (Kagura slaps him) "…Do that again." (Kagura slaps him again) "Thank you." (Takes deep breaths and calms down)

Kagura: "You're lucky I don't have my super strength in this world, because my slaps would normally send someone to a hospital."

Creed: "…Duly noted."

Kagura: (sits next to him) "Anyway, you can win this bet, Creed. You can do it."

Creed: "I don't think I can."

Kagura: "All you have to do is sabotage Gin. Make _him_ crack before _you_ do."

Creed: (thinks for a moment before nodding slowly and smiling mischievously) "_Sabotage_. That's good. That's _really_ good."

Shortly after talking with Creed, Kagura went in the leaders' bedroom to tell the same things she told him to Gin, who was trying to use vanishing cream on his facial rash. It turned out Kagura was secretly plotting to pit Gin and Creed against each other to make them both cave.

Kagura: "You have to sabotage Creed."

Gin: "Sabotage?"

Kagura: "Make _him_ crack first. It's the only way you can win the bet."

Gin: (thinks for a moment, and then nods) "I like it." (He shows her the cream on his face) "Is this noticeable?" (Kagura doesn't answer)

Later that day, as night began to fall, Gin went into his and Creed's room, only to find that the lights were off. "Why is it dark in here?" he wondered out loud. When Gin turned the lights on, he was shocked to see that their room was decorated in a Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory style, fit with many candy and junk food items and a kiddie pool full of chocolate milk. Creed was standing in the corner of the room, wearing a top hat and holding a big candy cane. He also had a creepy grin on his face.

Gin: (still shocked as he slowly walked to the center of their room) "Creed? What did you do?"

Creed: (tauntingly) "What do you mean, Gin?"

Gin: "It's all…candy an-and junk food."

Creed: "Yeah. I suppose it _is_."

Gin: (notices pink fluff on his bed) "Is that a pillow?"

Creed: "Cotton candy."

Gin: (picks up the cotton candy pillow and starts feeling it) "But, Creed, how did you do all this—?" (Creed shushes him with the candy cane)

Creed: "Don't ask." (Grabs a string made of taffy and Fruit Loops) "Just enjoy!" (Eats the string)

Gin: (hesitates for a moment, and then throws the cotton candy pillow away) "Nice try, Creed, but it's not going to work."

Creed: "But doesn't it all look so _good…_?"

Gin: "Not as good as this…" (He picks up the GameCube and shows it to Creed) "GameCube!"

Creed: (gasps) "You tease!"

With a controller in hand, Gin plugged the GameCube into the bedroom TV. When it turned on, the sound of the console's familiar tune caused Creed to hyperventilate a little. Then came on a game Creed wasn't familiar with, but it looked cool and began tarring him up inside.

Creed: (whining) "Ah, you're killing me here!"

Gin: (with a sly smile) "Hurts, doesn't it?"

As Gin played the GameCube, Creed shouted in frustration and ran over to a nearby shelf. There, he grabbed a small cup and scooped some chocolate milk from the kiddie pool into it. Creed drank the chocolate milk and said to Gin, "Mmmmm. Chocolate milk."

Gin: (shrugs and keeps playing the GameCube) "Big deal."

Creed: (eats the cup) "Chocolate _cup_." (Gives a sly grin)

Gin hesitated for a moment after Creed showed the cup was made of white chocolate. But then he took a wireless controller out of his back pocket. Seeing the device caused Creed to gasp dramatically, "You got the Wavebird!"

Gin: "Yep!" (Walks around while playing) "Look at me, walking and playing the GameCube!"

Creed: (grabs a fistful of marshmallows) "Mmm. Marshmallows." (He eats them)

Gin: "Ooh! Level 2!"

Creed: (grabs a couple of licorices) "Loving that licorice!" (He eats them)

Gin: "Hey, I just warped. Man, look at those _graphics_."

Creed: (grabs a jar of gummy bears) "Everybody loves gummy bears!" (He eats them)

It was here that Gin and Creed had finally reached their breaking point. Unable to hold back anymore, the two leaders shouted in unison, "Give me that!" Gin dropped the Wavebird and began scarfing down as much junk food as he could while Creed picked up the controller and played the GameCube. Seconds later, they realized what just happened, looked at each other, and shouted in unison, "Ah ha! You caved!" The two leaders then argued about who caved first. When Gin knocked off Creed's top hat, they began wrestling each other…and quickly fell into the chocolate milk pool!

Gin and Creed wrestled in the chocolate milk, occasionally trying to splash or dunk each other. A moment later, Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E came running inside the room to stop them, having heard a commotion from downstairs. When they managed to break the two leaders up, Shinpachi demanded, "What the hell is going on here?!" Gin and Creed simultaneously tried to explain what had happened, eventually ending with "And then Gin/Creed caved!" The two then started arguing over who caved first. But before things could get ugly again, Kagura entered the room with their contract in hand.

Kagura: "Hey! Hey! HEY!" (Gin and Creed stop arguing) "It doesn't matter who caved first."

Gin & Creed: "What?"

Kagura: (shows the contract) "The contract says whoever caves must dye his hair pink. You both caved, so you _both_ have to do it."

Creed: "…But—We—" (Stammers for a few seconds) "That's not fair!"

Gin: (to Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E) "Can you three back us up here?!"

Shinpachi: "Sorry, guys, but you signed a contract—making a commitment."

Big E: "And you have to honor a commitment."

Kofi: (nods in agreement) "Mm-hmm."

Kagura: "Yeah, about that. Kofi and Big E, you guys bet on Creed. Shinpachi, you bet on Gin. They both lost."

Shinpachi, Kofi, and Big E exchanged shocked looks upon realizing what Kagura was getting at and tried to say some things to defend themselves. However, Gin and Creed—not wanting to suffer their punishment alone—reminded them that they signed a contract and had to honor a commitment. The three guys said nothing more after that.

A few days later, the whole gang was preparing to do Odd Jobs together since The New Day was temporarily suspended from WWE. As Kagura waited in the living room, Kofi and Big E entered with pink hair and looking slightly unamused. Shinpachi was the next to enter with pink hair, looking more annoyed than Kofi and Big E. Gin and Creed were the last to enter with pink hair, and their expressions were pretty much the same as the other three. (Also, Gin's body rash was gone at this point.) Kagura smiled at the sight of her pink-haired condo mates.

Kagura: "Okay, I was wrong. _This_ is the best day of my life."

Shinpachi: (annoyed) "Just get in the van." (He and Kagura exit the condo)

Kofi: (to Gin and Creed) "See you guys outside." (He and Big E exit the condo)

Gin: (to Creed) "So, when do you think this pink will wear off?"

Creed: "I don't know. A few weeks or months?"

Gin: "Our Odd Jobs business is going to be pretty rough for us."

Creed: "Probably. But maybe we can convince some people that the pink hair represents the Susan G. Komen organization. WWE sponsors it every October, which coincidentally starts _today_."

Gin: "I sure _hope_ people will buy that."

Creed: "I think they will, especially since we're fan favorites in the WWE and most people love are positivity gimmick."

Gin: (softly) "Yeah. _Most_ people."

Creed: (checks his watch) "Well, we better get going."

Gin: "Nah; I'm going to have a quick breakfast. I'll just meet up with you guys later."

Creed: (shrugs) "Okay. See you in a little bit." (He exits the condo)

Once Creed was outside with the others, Gin scoffed and took off his pink hair—revealed it to be a wig! "Idiots," he said as he entered the kitchen to have breakfast.

The End

...

The door to the creator's room suddenly bursts open, startling the creator himself, who was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. The person who burst the door was a rather infuriated Gin.

Gin: Now wait just a damn minute here!

J.T.: What's the problem, Gin?

Gin: Is this really how this so-called "story" ends?!

J.T.: Well, yeah.

Gin: But what about the fate of me and my friends?! Do we ever return to our world? Are we stuck in the real world for the rest of our lives? And what about those "odd" misadventures mentioned in the beginning? Doesn't that indicate that this is meant to be a series or something?!

J.T.: Not really. This whole thing is just a one-shot parody of a once popular sitcom from the 2000s that popped into my head. It's sort of like a long sketch of a _MAD_ magazine, only with less vulgarity. I don't intend for this to be an official series.

Gin: But that means my friends and I have no real purpose to be here!

J.T.: That's not true. Like I said, this whole thing is a parody, and you guys come from a comedy series that parody's stuff all the time. So I really don't understand why you're complaining.

Gin: Just send us back home already! We are never doing a silly crossover like this ever again!

J.T.: Alright, alright. Jeez.

The creator turns back to his laptop and types the following while saying it out loud, "Realizing how arrogant and stubborn Gin can be, the creator decided to send him and his friends back to the world of _Gintama_ with a simple press of a button." He presses the ENTER key, and Gin suddenly vanishes.

J.T.: Hope _that_ satisfied him. (He realizes something) Wait. I didn't undo Shinpachi's hair color. That would mean he's most likely a pink-haired geek in _Gintama_ right now instead of a usually _black_-haired geek. (He thinks for a moment, and then shrugs) Oh well, I'm sure Mr. Sorachi will figure something out. (To the viewers) Okay, that's the end for real now, folks. Bye!

* * *

**A/N: ...Wow. This may be one of the craziest crossover fan fiction stories to ever be created ^^; **

**Anyway, I had this idea in my head of characters from different medias coming together and doing a crazy reenactment of the_ Drake & Josh_ episode "The Bet" (which is arguably one of my favorites from the show). Despite what the "creator" says at the end, this is less of a written comedy sketch like something out of a _MAD_ magazine and more of a one-shot parody story like Mel Brook's _Spaceballs_. It contains much of the same dialogue from said episode, with some notable changes and alterations so it's not TOO similar. Oh, and that opening was made to explain how the featured characters come together.**

**Drake's part wasn't too hard to decide. I watched the series _Gintama_ years ago, and let me tell you, it's one of most enjoyable anime shows I've ever seen, with its zany humor and memorable characters! XD And main protagonist Gintoki seemed very fitting for the role since he's known for having a sweet tooth. (I don't know if having a sweet tooth and being a sugar addict is the same thing, but they're pretty close, right?) I made Kagura be like Megan from _D&J_ and took away her known super strength to add more "slice of life" to this story. And Shinpachi...is still pretty much himself here. :p**

**Josh's part was a little more challenging because I don't know many characters who are video game addicts. I mean the Angry Video Game Nerd (who's briefly mentioned in here) technically counts and I enjoy most of his videos despite the mature content, but I wanted to have this story PG-rated. So after a LOT of thinking...I ended up selecting Austin Creed/Xavier Woods of WWE's The New Day-mostly as a reference to his video game channel _UpUpDownDown_. Kofi and Big E don't do too much in this story apart from make a bet with Shinpachi, but I added them so they wouldn't feel left out.**

**Btw, the character Dr. John Carlson is a play on actor/comedian John O'Hurley (known for voicing the TV version of King Neptune in _SpongeBob Squarepants_) and Dr. Carlson from the _Drake & Josh_ episode "Paging Dr. Drake"-whom O'Hurley guest starred as. Deadpool's cameo was an added bonus. ;p Also, I replaced the show's Game Sphere with the Nintendo GameCube because people are more familiar with the latter. Oh, and I couldn't think of a particular game Gin uses to taunt Creed, so you're going to have to use your imagination on that. :B**

**One last thing: For those who might not already know, Susan G. Komen is a breast cancer awareness organization, and WWE sponsors it every October with Superstars wearing pink. Yep; October isn't just the month of Halloween, but also Breast Cancer Awareness Month.**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know your thoughts! :)**


End file.
